


go fuck yourself, sollux captor

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inflation, Masturbation, Nook, Other, Xeno, literally fuck yourself sollux, shower time, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sollux usually doesn't pay much attention to his nooks when masturbating, but today is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go fuck yourself, sollux captor

Sollux moaned in his ablution trap, hand hidden up one of his nooks. It wasn't too often that he could be bothered to bother with the tight inlets between his legs, but he couldn't help this fever that had come over him today. No matter how he curled or wriggled his fingers, it wasn't enough to occupy the narrow, grasping space.

His other hand held him up on the shower wall, his forehead resting on the cheap tile below it. The glass doors of the chamber did little to mask his needy whining. Luckily enough, his hivemate wasn't home to hear his depraved noises, echoing in the block.

The yellow troll let his bulges tangle in front of him, bucking his hips needily as the friction got to him. His bony ass jutted out as if to show off, teeth worrying his thin black lips like flimsy needles at leather. 

His choking moans left in spurts, catching in his mouth with every twist of his wrist and bulges. 

And then, something weird happened.

Not entirely on accident (though he would never admit it,) his bulges curled just a bit too close to his nooks, probing at him. The somewhat sentient limbs took control quickly, twisting and slipping into his two nooks with a squelching noise, his hand forced out of the tight space. That was it for him, too, that unnatural method filled his nooks like he'd needed. As he slipped to the bottom of his tub, he squirmed, his lithe bulges rubbing against each other through that thin membrane that forked his nooks. His eyes rolled back, horns crackling with light as he came inside himself.

Still plugged tight with his dicks, his nooks barely leaked a trickle, seedflap swollen with his own hot get. It took him a few moments to pull his bulges out of himself, limp and unmoving now. His eyes went slightly wide when he realized he couldn't release the congealing material inside of him, and he was packed too tight for his bulges to retract now.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> *points* thats my kink


End file.
